narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Second battle: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Ahatake Kurosaki
Rasengan888 will not be attending. The match will begin when both users sign in. *User:Achrones150 (Ryuka Uchiha (Pre-Naruto: Omega Shippuden)) *User:Darknesslover5000 (Ahatake Kurosaki) ---- Ryuka walked into the arena, towards his opponent. He extended his hand in a sportsman-like manner. "It's been a while, Ahatake Kurosaki." He said. Ahatake grinned. "We meet again Ryuka. How's life been hanging?" "Pretty well." Ryuka replied, grinning back. His hand was still extended towards Ahatake, waiting for him to shake it. His other hand was placed into his pocket. Ahatake shook Ryuka's hand but kept an eye on the hand in the pocket. "Should we begin?" "Indeed we should." Ryuka said, suddenly flipping away to pull out three kunai, throwing them at Ahatake. "This time, I'm going to beat you." Ahatake deflected them all. "Not a chance." He appeared behind Ryuka. "Chew on this!" He stabbed him with multiple kunai. However, Ryuka's reflexes were quick, and he turned around, pulling out his sword Keibatsu. He blocked all of Ahatake's attacks, and a near miss almost hit him. He spun, landing a spin-kick under Ahatake's defensive guard and knocking him away. "My reflexes aren't so dim anymore." He said, settling into a comfortable stance. Ahatake stopped himself easily in mid-air. "You forget I can fly." Ahatake flew down and drew his sword Hakai no Kiba. He ran at Ryuka and cut him acroos the chest and jumped back. Ryuka winced, as the cut slowly healed via his demonic energy. "Is that so? Well, then, I guess we're even in that department." He leaped upwards, floating in the air at the level of Ahatake. Keibatsu still in hand, he settled himself into a defensive stance. Ahatake flew up. "You can use the Sky Dance? How'd you learn it?" Ryuka chuckled. "I learned it from a former sensei of mine." He said, as he swung his sword, firing a crescent-shaped wave of dark energy at Ahatake. "But, really, I'm not using a technique to do this....I'm actually able to fly." He thought. "I see." Ahatake poured demon energy into his sword and sent a red crescent at Ryuka's dark one. "But you can't win." "We'll see about that!" Ryuka replied, as the blast cancelled each other out. He flew upwards, swinging his sword in an upward diagonal motion and clashing with Ahatake's in a sword lock. Ahatake took one hand off his sword and started getting pushed back. "You are as formidable as ever but my chakra and skills have developed far greater since we last met!" Ahatake's hand that was off the sword glew with lightning. "Chew on this!!! CHIDORI!!" And he thrust his Chidori through Ryuka's shoulder and then cut him across the middle. "Well I just used up my first Chidori. Only three left." Ryuka's eyes widened, as he felt Ahatake's hand burst through his shoulder, then the slash across his chest. He flipped back to the ground, his wounds slowly healing once again. "Interesting..." He said, smiling. "I think I may have to get serious here." With his wounds healing again, he settled himself into a familiar sword stance, and whispered the words, "Ban...kai." A flash of energy, and his sword narrowed down into a katana, as he pointed it at the flying Ahatake. "I see. Bankai huh? I can do something like that too." Ahatake put his hands together and his hair grew his claws extended, fangs stended and his eyes changed. "This is my semi-demon form! With It I should have power equal to a Bankai." Suddenly Ahatake was behind Ryuka and slashed him. "A demonic form....just like my Shukai..." thought Ryuka, as he pivoted on his toe, blocking Ahatake's sudden strike. "It's just like Naruto's Jinchüriki Form...isn't it?" He asked, grinning and forcing Ahatake back, attacking with a flurry of strikes. "Naruto Uzumaki? Yes it is like his albeit a bit more powerful. This battle is mine. But before that if you can use bankai can you use Shukai?" "Heh....as a matter of fact, I can." He then thrust his sword into Ahatake's arm, impaling it cleanly. "However, I don't plan on using it unless you give me a good reason to." The smile was still visible on his face. POOF!!! It was a shadow clone and Ahatake was behind Ryuka his sword around his neck. "Ryuka you forget I am a master of the Silent Homicide Technique. And you also didn't know that my blade is a Zanpakutou. It's a constant release type. But that won't matter because soon you won't know anything." And with that Ahatake impaled him staright through the heart. "I cannot lose!" POOF! Thanks to reflexes, he replaced himself with a shadow clone as well, and it dispelled under Ahatake's attack. "You're not the only one who wants to win." He said simply. "Besides....Zanpakutou's can only hurt people made of spiritual energy, while my energy is demonic. It's useless against me." "Then how can yours hurt me?" "Simple." Ryuka pointed his sword at Ahatake. "My Zanpakutou also gained the properties of the Shadow Blade, thanks to my training. Shadow Blades are also able to harm humans and such. Zanpakutos harm spirits and Hollows. My sword....has both attributes." "I see. Well you aren't the only one with suprises!" Ahatake threw his sword up and pulled a second one that looked like the previous. "I have two... for occasions just like this!" Ahatake sent a red crescent at Ryuka. "Bring out your Shukai, I cannot lose!" Ryuka frowned. "Is he losing his ability to think rationally?" He thought, swinging his sword. A crescent-shaped wave of dark energy hit Ahatake's, canceling it out once again. Suddenly Ahatake dropped his sword and went down on all fours. A bubbling aura in the shape of a dog was overcoming him. "ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly he went behind Ryuka and slashed at his face. Ryuka dodged but the chakra branched out and hit him throwing him back. Ryuka fell back on his feet, staring incredulously. "Incredible..." He thought, rushing at Ahatake with inhuman speed, bringing his sword down and cutting through Ahatake's left shoulder. "At this point, I may have to use Shukai..." But there was nothing for the sword to cut. Ahatake was gone. And then Ahatake came down from the air and extended a chakra arm and grabbed Ryuka and pulled him back. "I'm just getting warmed up!! ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" And with that he punched Ryuka sending him into the ground. The Uchiha's eyes widened, as he slammed into the ground, his increased resilence barely protecting his body from getting broken by the force of the blow. He slowly got up, looked at Ahatake....and sheathed his sword. A familiar power raced through his body, as he felt himself beginning to change... A flash of energy, and Ryuka was in his full Shukai mode. He settled himself into a comfortable stance, grinning. "You wanted to see my Shukai? Here it is!" "At last! Now you fall like a true warrior! No regrets! I'm sure you wanted it the way anyway!" Ahatake formed a mass of chakra above his mouth and fired it at Ryuka. Ryuka's eyes widened. "The Kohuko..." He thought, cocking back his fist and channeling it with dark energy. Once the ball was close enough, he thrust his arm forward, hitting the ball and dispelling its power. A grin came up his face. "Not playing around, are we?" Ahatake started laughing manically. "Finally! You see when I see a strong opponent..." He was behind Ryuka. "I get excited!" He formed a Rasengan quicker than even Jiraiya and thrust it at Ryuka, "Chew on this! ''RASENGAN!" Ryuka quickly turned around, his shocked eyes eyeing the sudden Rasengan. But he quickly calmed down, sidestepping the attack and grabbing Ahatake's wrist. As quickly as Ahatake formed his Rasengan, he pulled back and thrust his arm, his fist striking Ahatake directly in the mouth and sending him flying like a pinwheel. Ahatake was sent flying with what seemed like the force of a bull elephant, but he got up and his mouth wound was healing. His tail got bigger and his power increased. he shot anothe One-Tailed Menacing Ball at Ryuka with two times the strength of the last. Ryuka smiled, engulfing his arm in demonic energy, and punched right through the attack, dispelling it again. "You're going to have to do better than throwing chakra at me if you want to win." Using his impossible speed, he re-appeared in front of Ahatake, spinning around like a ballerina doing a pivot, before striking him in the face with another kick, sending him flying into the wall. Ahatake got up his knees wobbling but still laughing maniacally. "This is the kind of fight I've been looking for. If only you had this much power during our last fight!!! But my power still goes up! MANGEKYOU SHYAKUGAN!!!" And his eyes changed and he sent an illusion at Ryuka. The day his parents died so he could watch it over and over again. Ryuka's blood froze, as he fell to his knees. He watched the horrifying images of his parents getting ruthfully slaughtered, over and over....and there was nothing he could do to repress his feelings. They seemed to attack him from all sides. In reality, Ryuka had fallen to his knees, an expression nothing short of horrified. His body was shaking slightly. Bluntly stated, he looked like Sakura when she had went through a huge amount of Killer Intent by Orochimaru. "D-damn...you..." He managed to whisper. In the stands, a large amount of people were watching the whole fight. Kyashi, sitting beside Akiko, placed a hand to her mouth in surprise. "I didn't know he would go so far as using genjutsu..." She said quietly, although knowing Ryuka could withstand its effects. "If my big brother wants to win he'll do anything!" Akiko said. "GO AHATAKE!!!" Ahatake ran at Ryuka and made a Water clone. Then he kicked Ryuka up in the air and followed him up with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf and then wrapped his arms around him. Then as they were falling Ahatake switched places with his clone and the Ryuka and the Clone met the ground. "That's my Forward Lotus! I cannot lose!" At first, Ryuka felt nothing. Then red filled his vision, as incredible pain swept through his body. He felt the clone dissipate, but the pain did not leave his body. His Shukai began to dissipate, and he slowly turned back into his normal self. He weakly got up on his hands and knees, coughing up a bit of blood. "C...lever...." Suddenly Ahatake looked worried, and his aura dissapated. "Are you okay?" Ryuka chuckled, standing painfully on his two feet. "My Shukai is able to resist almost any physical attack." He said, hunched over slightly. "If I wasn't using it at the time....I would've been dead by now. However, you did manage to break through my armor." His hand slowly moved to clutch his side. "Breaking several of my ribs, too...." "Oh I see." Ahatake said his aura forming again. He threw Ryuka a bean. "Here eat it. It'll heal you. Then we can continue our battle." Akiko cried out from the stands. "Big Brother what are you doing? Don't give him that." "Akiko sit DOWN! This battle can't end when it was just getting fun!" Akiko sat back down with a worried look at her face. Kyashi merely raised an eyebrow. Ryuka tossed the bean into his mouth, healing himself instantly. Then, he pulled out his sword. Another flash, and he had turned into his Bankai once again. "Let's finish this like before...." He said, channeling his dark energy into one seemingly final attack. "A clash of power. Whoever wins this will be the victor." His dark energy flowed around him, giving off an intense aura. Ahatake picked up his blade. "Fine! The victor will be me!" Ahatake poured all his demon and darkness chakra into his blade along with some regular chakra and his fire element chakra. His sword was surrounded by a myriad of colors and surged with powers. Suddenly the Face of a dog flared up behing him. "IT'S OVER RYUKA!!! ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!" And with that he and Ryuka Charged at each other and their swords met and there was an explosion... As the dust settled, Ryuka and Ahatake were standing a few distance away from each other, one not facing the other. Then, suddenly, blood spurted from Ahatake's left shoulder, falling around him, and he nearly collapsed. However, blood spurted from both of Ryuka's shoulders, and he unconsciously walked forward five steps, holding back a groan from the incredible pain. A smile crossed his face, as he raised his sword arm to find it shattered. "It looks like you win this fight....Ahatake Kurosaki." He said quietly, turning to Ahatake and extending his hand. "You're pretty good." Ahatake's aura disspated. "I win!" He shook Ryuka's hand. "I won!!!!" Ahatake called Akiko down and she healed Ryuka. Kyashi, in return, came down and healed Ahatake. As the two were being healed, Ryuka looked mildly thoughtful. "Maybe even the power of darkness has its limits," he thought, sheathing his sword. "Thank you." Ahatake said to Kyashi. "Well I guess we should go now until the next match. I assume you'll be leaving to Ryuka?" "You guessed right." Ryuka grinned. "Although it would be kind of nice to.... hang around with you guys, though." After she was done, Kyashi moved to Ryuka's side, although waving at the crowd for good humor. "You can travel with us!!" Akiko offered. "We are family are all!" Kyashi nodded. "Thanks." She started to head towards the exit, but suddenly stopped in her tracks as Ryuka suddenly grabbed her, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style, letting out a yelp. Ryuka smirked. "Just thought I'd make a good exit, stage left." He said. "Well we'll see you soon enough!" Ahatake said as he grabbed his sister and took to the air. "The battle was fun and I hope meet again!" Ryuka smiled. "I hope we meet again, too, Ahatake." He said calmly, walking off and still carrying a blushing Kyashi in his arms.... ---- Winner AHATAKE KUROSAKI